


Everyone but Him

by Star_catz1219



Series: Roman's love life [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Break Up, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_catz1219/pseuds/Star_catz1219
Summary: Had everyone known but him? Was he so blinded by romance, the very thing he adored, that he never noticed the fact that the other end was losing feelings?Roman loses his love, and realizes he was the last to know about it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Roman's love life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141922
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Everyone but Him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly, so its definitely not my best, but I hope you enjoy anyway! If you notice any mistakes please let me know.

Staring at his phone, Roman could feel the tears coming into his eyes. A year, a whole year had gone by, only for this to be the heartbreaking conclusion. A single text, one that Roman knew well.

“We need to talk”

Anyone who knew anything about relationships, knew that singular sentence would mean said relationship was about to come to a close. Roman tried to comfort himself, knowing that wasn’t always the case, but deep down he knew it was. Still, he tried to keep a straight face as he responded to his...to Virgil. As he responded to Virgil. 

The conversation wasn’t one Roman remembers well. He didn’t want to remember it well. What he did know, was this:

1\. Virgil had lost any and all romantic feelings for him.  
2\. Virgil wanted to continue a platonic relationship.  
3\. Roman felt like his world had come crashing down. 

Their relationship had been going downhill for a while. Both of them had their own mental health issues to deal with, and that left them with little energy for each other. Even when they had talked, it all seemed...forced. Conversations no longer flowed, there were awkward silences, everything had just been off. They had both changed so much they were barely compatible anymore. But Roman, being the hopeless romantic he was, had thought they could make it. He hoped that eventually, they could go back to the beginning of their relationship, where everything seemed full of hope and wonderful. But that couldn’t happen anymore.

Roman knew it wasn’t Virgil’s fault, he couldn’t control the fact that he had lost feelings. Hell, Roman didn’t blame Virgil, if he was Virgil he wouldn’t have gotten together with himself in the first place. Logically, Roman also knew it wasn’t his fault either. There was nothing he could have done to fix their relationship. But since when had Roman listened to logic?

Internally, Roman blamed himself. Why couldn’t he have seen this coming? Why didn’t he reach out and try to fix their relationship? Why couldn't he have done more? And Why did Roman still love him?

Feeling empty, Roman went into the group chat that was just him, Virgil, and their mutual friend, Patton. The other two had been having a conversation when the topic of their relationship came up. Roman halfheartedly joined in, but Virgil broke the news to their friend first. Patton seemed to be expecting it, much to Roman’s surprise. He had hoped that Patton would have been at least a little shocked. After Patton asked whether things would be awkward or not, Virgil’s response shocked him even more.

“I knew this was coming months ago, so nothing will be awkward from my end”

Roman reeled back. How long had Virgil been planning this? How long had he lost feelings for, but kept it going anyway? How many half hearted “I love you” ‘s had Roman received in the past months?  
Patton’s comment after just kept the thoughts coming.

“I had a feeling it was going to end soon too, I just wanted to know if there was anything left between you two”

Had everyone known but him? Was he so blinded by romance, the very thing he adored, that he never noticed the fact that the other end was losing feelings? Even Patton, the person who saw the positive in everything, had known while Roman himself did not?

Roman wasn’t sure how long ago the tears had started, but they were going strong now. He shut off his phone, grabbed a blanket, and wrapped himself in it, before crying himself to sleep, alone.


End file.
